Uno se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde
by AliceChan22
Summary: One Shot GRUVIA! Juvia se declara a Gray una vez más...sin embargo, él sigue rechazándola. ¿Que pasará cuando comprenda lo que realmente siente Gray?


**Holaaaaaaaas! .. Aquii AliceChan! **

**Antes que nada! .. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA :D**

**No sé…leanlo y luego diganme :D **

**Disfruten!**

Fuera del Gremio de Fairy Tail,se encontraba una peliazul declarando sus sentimientos por milésima vez, salvo que esta vez, no fue indirectamente.

-Gray-sama! ,yo lo amo! .. –dijo Juvia con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos-

-Juvia! ..¿Es que no lo entiendes? .. no correspondo a tus sentimientos –dijo indiferente- Por favor, déjame en paz. –dijo arto y entrando al gremio-

-G-gray sama! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Esta bien…no importa si no sientes lo mismo, Juvia siempre te amará.

• • •

**Al otro día ...**

Todos se habían ido a hacer sus respectivos trabajos, excepto Gray, que se quedó en el gremio tomando su día libre.

El pelinegro sabía que algo estaba mal, Juvia no lo estaba acosando..

-Maestro…¿Dónde está Juvia? –preguntó curioso-

-Me sorprende que preguntes por ella después de semejante rechazo..

-Escuchó todo? ..-suspiró- No es mi culpa, viejo! ..Ella es la obsesionada

-No es obsesión, es amor. Además no tendrías que haberla tratado de esa manera.

-Quizás me pasé un poco..-dijo apenado-Y bueno, ¿Dónde está?

-Fue a una misión de Clase S. –contestó sin más-

-¿Qué?! –dijo exaltado- No puede.. ella es débil!

-Gray…sus sentimientos son extremadamente fuertes, así que no te preocupes. Si hace esto, es por algo. –dijo indirectamente-

-Quieres decir que …¡¿ella hace esto por mi?!

-La respuesta sólo lo sabes tú. Si me permites, tengo una competencia de "quien bebe más" con Cana –dijo alegre-

-Espera ..viejo! ¿Hacia donde se dirigió Juvia?

-A la Isla Tenroujima, dicen que después de los 7 años que estuvimos sellados, apareció un mounstro que teletransporta a las personas de todo el mundo a esa isla, para después comérselas.

-Maldición…gracias viejo! ,regreso en unas horas quizá ..pero traeré a Juvia.

El Maestro sólo asintió y fue con Cana para directamente empezar con esa loca competencia.

Gray se fue corriendo y contrató a un barco para que lo llevaran a su destino.

• • •

**En la Isla Tenroujima…**

Juvia estaba luchando como podía con ese mounstro salvaje. Pues, a pesar de su apariencia ridícula, era muy fuerte.

Las palabras de el pelinegro rondaban en su cabeza..pero no importaba, ya que esto lo hacía para demostrar que era fuerte, que Gray se equivocaba. Siempre la trataba como si fuera nada, como si fuera una debilucha inútil.

Pero Juvia iba a cambiar eso.

Entonces se levantó con mucha dificultad, y lo enfrentó nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de destruírlo ..cuando de repente apareció Gray.

-Juvia! ..-grito-

-Gray-sama! ...Que esta haciendo aqu…-no terminó de decir ya que el mounstro atravesó prácticamente todo su brazo en su estómago- Ya…veo…vino..por ..mi...-jadeó- Gracias…gray..sama…yo…lo…amo….

-Juvia!.. –la atrapó antes de que cayera- Resiste! ..vamos! –dijo entre lágrimas- Lo siento Juvia! ..no debí tratarte así ...-dijo gritando- Yo..yo..también te amo…-dijo acariciándole el rostro y observando que ella ya dejó de respirar- Juvia? ..Juvi..!

Luego Gray recibió un golpe de parte del mounstro, que hizo que quedara inconsciente.

Un rato después llegó el Maestro, junto con Mirajane y Elfman. Destrozaron a el mounstro y recogieron a Gray y a Juvia.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos, se largaron de la Isla y regresaron al gremio.

**6 meses después ~ **

El gremio ya había superado la muerte de Juvia, excepto Gray …que siempre estaba deprimido.

Hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió.

Incluso deseó volver el tiempo atrás para evitar todo lo sucedido. Pero comprendió que no podía… que lo hecho ,hecho está.

**Fin.**

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Holaaaaaa! Aquí AliceChan ^^/**

**Este es mi primer One shot triste xD creo que me salió bien (? Eso espero DDD:**

**Creo que es algo corto ..pero bueno espero que les haya gustado! **

**Críticas, cualquier cosa! Porfiis sean buenitos w **

**Review me ~ **

**Graaaaaaaaaaacias por leer! **

**Bye bye (*-*)/**


End file.
